


Eve

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Food Porn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: He can smell it, the apple, crispy sweet.





	Eve

He can smell it, the apple, crispy sweet. He can hear it too, crumbling between her teeth. Tongue peeking out to leave her lips red and shining like the apple’s skin. She’s reading the report, devouring it’s content like she’s devouring the apple, along with his last sane thought.  
She bites into it, juice overflowing, crack and suck of a chunk torn off, lovingly. She loves it, her lips glide over it’s flesh, gathering sweetness, parting with the smallest of kisses. It’s the kiss that caught his eye in the first place, so tender. He’s jealous of an apple, he wants that kiss to himself.  
Her jaw works the bite, side of hand touching to the corner of her mouth, lipstick already gone with the first one. Her naked mouth strips the apple to it’s core, bite after bite after bite and his cock twitches with each suck and kiss. Nothing spills from her greedy mouth.  
Small, pale hand draws his eyes for a second, elegant yet powerful, completely in control. She could crush the apple if she wanted, tear it in half and leave the pieces to rot, but no, she kisses each side, methodically, along the equator, one north, one south.  
Her eyes never leave the words, she doesn’t know she’s eating his apple flavored thoughts to the core.  
Then a sigh, she looks up and reaches the fruit to him, two-thirds done.  
“I can’t anymore, you want some?”


End file.
